


The Gay Biker

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec doesn't know how to feel about Ant's stag night. He's excited because he organised it, but he's also in pain because he loves Ant, he's in love with Ant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Biker

**Author's Note:**

> Not angsty, but a lot of smut. Oops.   
> 99,9% fiction! (only the outfit is true ;)) 
> 
> It's written in third person's POV. Dec is single in this one and Ant is not married yet, but it takes place in 2016. But I'm not being difficult, am I? ;) Enjoy!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes!

**This is based on what Ant once said: Dec chose his outfit for his stag night and it was the gay biker look. (See the[clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n3AIIZZiJg) , 0:45)**

 

 

It was time for Ant’s stag night. One part of Dec was very excited, another part wanted to curl up in a ball and cry the whole night. Dec had decided to put that second part away and to have a really good time with Ant and their other friends. “Show me, what outfit do you have for me?” Ant asked enthusiastically. Dec laughed. “I don’t think you’ll be so enthusiastic when you see it.”. Dec took the outfit out of the bag. Ant burst out laughing when he saw the ‘gay biker’ look. “Come on, change!” Dec laughed as he pushed Ant towards the bathroom.

 

They were with only a group of 6, going to their favourite pub to do some drink games. “Damn, you, if I didn’t know better, I would make a move on you.” Stephen said to Ant. He wasn’t out to the public, but he came out to the boys as gay less than a year ago. Dec felt a sting in his heart. Jealousy. “Dec, the gay biker look is successful.” Ant laughed. Dec laughed with him, but he honestly wanted to cry. Dec knew it was gonna be hard to ignore how good Ant looked in that leather costume.

 

Two hours and three drink games later, Dec couldn’t handle it anymore. The more alcohol Ant drank, the more he touched Dec. It were only light touches: a hand on his arm, a hand on his thigh, knees bumping together,... But it was enough to drive Dec totally crazy. “I have to....” Dec mumbled and he went to the bathroom.

 

Ant sobered up immediately when he saw his best friend running to the bathroom, totally upset. “Decky, are you okay, pet?” Ant asked. He heard someone sobbing in one of the stalls. His heart broke when he saw Dec crying. “I’m sorry, Ant, I didn’t want to ruin you stag night.” “You’re not ruining my stag night. I love no one or nothing more than I love you, so I want to see you happy.” It only made Dec cry more. “What’s wrong?” Ant asked very worried as he took Dec in his arms. “I can’t handle it anymore, Ant, I’m going home, you can party with the other guys, you have to enjoy your night.” Dec said. He stood up, wanting to leave, but Ant took his wrist. “You’re not going anywhere when you’re so upset, at least not alone.” Ant said, pulling him in for another warm hug. “Come on, we’re going home together, we can party another night with this gay biker uniform.” Ant smiled.

 

The boys went to Dec’s house. Dec was still very upset. He didn’t want to tell Ant about his feelings for him, he really didn’t want to. Ant took Dec to the sofa. “Hey, what’s wrong with you? It’s something really serious, isn’t it?” Ant asked. Dec nodded. It was almost invisible, but Ant saw it. “Why do you think you can’t tell me?” Ant asked. “I don’t want to lose you.” Dec said, crying again. “You’re never gonna lose me. Even when you murdered someone. Or when you’re start cheering for another team than Newcastle.” Ant said. “But if you’re cheering for another team, I’m not so sure it would work, if I’m honest. That’s something really huge.” That made Dec smile a bit. “Still fan of the Toon.” He answered with a small smile. “Okay, than you’re not gonna lose me.” Ant smiled. He massaged Dec’s shoulders, getting the tense out of his body. “I just can’t handle it anymore, Ant.” Dec said after a couple of minutes of silence. “What is it, Dec?” Ant asked. “I’ve been concealing something for you.” Dec answered. Ant looked very afraid. “You’re not ill, are you?” he asked, scared. Dec hugged Ant. “I’m not, I’m fine, I’m healthy.” Dec answered. There was a sigh of relieve heard. “It’s… I think I might be bisexual.” Dec mumbled. “Is that everything?” Ant asked carefully. He felt there was more. Dec took a deep breath. This was the moment, this was the perfect moment he waited years for. Except it wasn’t, as it was Ant’s stag night. “I have feelings for you.” Dec mumbled. Ant didn’t answer. His heart raced. Dec couldn’t mean that. Not on his stag night, no! He took Dec in his arms. “How long?” he asked. “Since SM:TV.” Dec answered. Ant cried. “What are your thoughts?” Dec asked, seeing Ant was crying. “I’ve been in love with you since PJ & Duncan.” Ant answered. It made Dec cry again. All those years, all those years they concealed their feelings. They were crying in each other’s arms. “Can I kiss you?” Ant asked. “Ant, you have Lisa.” Dec answered. “Dec, would you like to try it, us two?” Ant asked. “I always loved you more than I loved Lisa.” “What if it doesn’t work?” Dec asked. “You have such a beautiful fiancé.” “Dec, it’s us. We’ve been best friends for over 25 years, I’ve been in love with you for 20 of them. In those 20 years, my feelings for you only grew stronger and we were together all the time. I know you inside out, if it doesn’t work for us two, no one will ever have a successful relationship.” Ant said. Dec didn’t need a word more. He kissed Ant, something he should’ve done a lot earlier. Both men melted in the kiss, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. It was the best feeling they ever had. They broke apart when they were both in need of oxygen. They were both breathing heavily. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Dec admitted. Ant didn’t hesitate another moment, he wanted more, he wanted more of Dec, he wanted Dec. He straddled over Dec, making him lay on his back on the sofa. He put his lips on Dec’s. They were kissing as if the world could end every second, they wanted to soak in everything they could. Dec opened the zip of Ant’s biker jacket, letting his hands roam under Ant’s shirt. It made Ant shiver. “Don’t stop.” He mumbled. Dec silenced him by kissing him again. Ant opened Dec’s shirt and kissed Dec’s chest as he did so. Dec moaned. He felt his cock harden under Ant’s touch. In no time both men were naked, soaking up the image of each other’s body. “Come on, we’re going upstairs. I want our first time to be very comfortable.” Ant said. It made Dec’s heart swell. They intertwined their fingers and went to the bedroom.

 

Dec laid on the bed. Ant kissed him again. He couldn’t get enough of that feeling. Ant placed his lips in Dec’s neck, sucking and biting carefully. A moan escaped from Dec’s mouth. “Do that again.” He moaned. Ant listened to what Dec said and licked the same spot again. It made Dec’s cock twitch. Ant licked his way downwards and placed a kiss on the tip of Dec’s erection, making Dec buck his hips. “Be gentle, Decky.” Ant smiled. “I’m sorry, I’ve never felt something like this.” Dec said. “Me neither.” Ant smiled, licking Dec’s length. Dec moaned again. His breathing became heavier and heavier when Ant took his whole length in his mouth. “I’m gonna…” he couldn’t complete his sentence, but came hard in Ant’s mouth. When he kissed Ant, he could taste himself. He didn’t know it would be this sensational. “Let me return the favour.” Dec said when he had found his breath back.  Dec went down on Ant, kissing and licking and sucking. “Omg, Dec, are you sure you’ve never done this before? Fuck!” Ant moaned. Dec was proud, hearing this comment. It encouraged him to go, to give Ant the blowjob of his life. Ant came hard in his mouth. They shared a sloppy kiss. “Ant, do you want to try it?” Dec asked. “What do you want?” Ant asked. “I want you as close to me as possible, I want to try it Ant, I want you.” Dec said. This made Ant immediately rock hard again. “Come one, lay down.” He said gently. Dec wasn’t hard again, so Ant took Dec’s penis with one hand while licking and sucking it. It didn’t take long for Dec to have an erection again. “Do you have lube?” Ant asked. Dec nodded and signed at the cupboard standing next to his bed. “I sometimes do finger myself.” He admitted. Ant groaned at the thought of that, imagining Dec laying totally exposed with his fingers up his hole. “Omg, Dec.” he growled. Ant slicked his fingers with lube while Dec spread his legs for him. “Damn, Dec, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Ant groaned and he put one finger inside. He felt Dec clinging around him, but soon Dec relaxed and Ant moved his finger. Soon it were two and three fingers, stretching Dec out. “Omg, only the feeling of that drives me crazy.” Dec moaned. “I’m ready, Ant, I’m ready, do it.” Ant slicked his erection with lube and positioned himself so he would be comfortable. He slid inside Dec, inch per inch. Sometimes waiting for Dec to adjust to his length. Dec was so tight, it felt so right. When he was totally in Dec, he waited again. “I love you so much, Dec.” Ant said, kissing Dec. It was a kiss that showed Dec how much Ant loved him. “I love you too.” Dec said. This was a sign for Ant to move. “This is the best feeling I’ve ever had all my life.” Dec moaned. Ant took Dec’s cock in his hand, tucking at the same pace he moved his hips. He felt that Dec was about to come and he wasn’t that far away either. Both came at more or less the same moment, screaming each other’s names. They cleaned each other up and Dec laid his head on Ant’s chest. “Yeah, the gay biker was very successful.” Dec grinned. Ant laughed. This was something they were never gonna forget.


End file.
